A New Day, A New Start
by htffan951
Summary: Spyro and Cynder wake up after defeating Malefor. Spyro tells Cynder to leave and live a life of her own. Then, he finds out her secret. Is it to late to get her back before, something or someone claims her for its' own?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, now before any of you read anything below, I want to tell you all this, and it's VERY IMPORTANT. I do not own this story, a friend of mine made it by the user name of Hollytreeowl. For some reason she is having a lot of troubles posting anything on her account, and she just can't post anything, so I am letting her post her chapters onto my account. Again, I didn't write anything this is all Hollytreeowl's work. Enjoy**

**A New Day, A New Start**

**Topic: This story takes place after The Legend of Spyro DotD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, and the guardians or Hunter. (Some of the dragons might: have the same names, may have the same colors'described as yours but I don't know.)**

**Note: This is my FIRST EVER Fanfic so everything (Flames, complaments, and suggestions allowed)**

**Rated: MA for later chapters romance/angst/heartbreak/cursing/fighting**

**Spyro's POV**

'_I need to find her,'_ Spyro thought, '_it shouldn't be that hard to find. All I need to do is- Hey what's that?' _He, without thinking, tackled the figure. He looked down and whispered "Cynder." He then got off of her. _'Okey, clear your mind and tell her,_' he thought

"Spyro I was looking for you but, I don't know why you attacked me though," she said.

"I attacked you because I didn't recognize the way you look but, I need to tell you something." He said trying, but failing, to looked pained.

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"We need to part ways," he said. 'Okay, I just told her maybe she'll just leave. Huh, I was right she just let I knew she didn't love me.' He thought as he looked at her flying away.

**Cynder's POV**

'_He told me to leave I guess he didn't love me back, she thought as she flew, maybe I can find somewhere to live. I need to land and eat'_ she landed on a nice green patch of land. _Now I need to find prey.'_ As she stalked around she heard a rustling behind her, she turned around to pounce the thing behind her. She looked down to see Racco then looked up to see four dragonflies.

"Well that's not nice, I thought we were your protectors," said Racco.  
>"Oh sorry just a little paranoid, I guess," said Cynder as she got off him.<p>

"What are you doing anyway, stalking around out here," said Lilly.

"Well Spyro told me to leave so I guess he doesn't love me back. So, I love him enough to let him go after who he wishes," she responded.

"Okay so you still haven't answered one question, that is, what are you doing?" reasoned Flarie.

"Oh I need to find food, shelter, and sleep, so I'm hoping to find a good place," Cynder said back.

Crystal looked around then said, "Couldn't you go to Clarie for a place to stay?"

"True, but I don't want to be a burden for her," said Cynder.

"Hey she owes you, you saved her life the least she can do is give you a place to stay," argued Rocky.

**Spyro's POV**

'_Okay, now mi flying to Warfang without Cynder,'_ he hummed and thought at the sametime. "Hey Spyro where's the evil she demon," said a familiar voice.  
>"Sparx! How are you and to answer your question, I ditched her." After that they flew the rest of the way in silence. As they landed Spyro saw a pink dragoness rush up to him<br>"Hi, my name's Ember. Would you like to go out?" asked Ember excitedly.

'_Well you don't know her and she just asked out' _thought Spyro. "Sure when do we leave?" he responded. _'She can't be that bad, can she? Heh, to late now.'_

"We leave now, come one," she said.

**Okay I have some request to people who read this First should I crate a list of charters. Second should I crate another chapter? And PLEASE review PLEEAAASE.**

htffan951 here again, and like I said before I do NOT OWN THIS STORY. It belongs to my friend Hollytreeowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Htffan951 here again, just letting everyone know again that I don't know this story, it belongs to my friend Hollytreeowl.**

**A New Day, A New Start**

**Thank you htffan951, for helping me get the confidence of writing a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Legend of Spyro charcters.** -

**Spyro's POV**

'_It's time, wait is she saying something?'_ thought Spyro. "I'm sorry Ember, can you repeat that?"

"Sure, anyways, I was saying maybe we could go adventuring after this. Is that alright?" Ember responded.

"As long as, one: we don't get lost and, two: you don't try flirting with me. Is that good with you?"

"Yes," squealed Ember, "c'mon, let's go!" -

**Ember's POV**

_'__Time to see if I can get another date with him. Wait, is he even listening!'_

"Spyro!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Ember. Can you repeat that?" he asked.

'_Ancestors he zones out to freaking much!'_ "Like I was saying. I was wondering if you would like to go adventuring after this. Is that alright?"

"Sure as long as, one: we don't get lost and, two: you don't try flirting with me. That alright?" Spyro responded.

'_He's playing hard to get. But I can get him, I know I can.'_ "Sure," she said. '_I just told a lie. So big it's the size of the Pacific Ocean._' -

**Cynder's POV**

"Sorry, if I'm intruding. But, can I live with you for a while?" Cynder asked the dragoness across from her.

"It's alright Cynder, but..."

But what Clarie?" Cynder said.

"Well I live with this guy, he teaches wonders about your powers. But, he isn't my boyfriend or mate," Clarie said back.

"Okay, I don't mind. Where's the problem?" Cynder asked confused.

"If you come and live with me, you'll have to join. Is that still alright?" she said unsure.

"Yes, I mean what else do I have to lose? Plus, I could use some training," Cynder replied. "Okay, lets go."

**I'm trying to have three or more POV's paragraphs. So the next chapters will be longer. Unless I have a bad day or, writers block.**


End file.
